


It was you all along?

by Kaijuscientists



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M, rockstar!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has been a fan of the Black Velvet Rabbits ever since they were an unheard of band performing at dive bars.  They are now returning to the stage after a 3 year hiatus.</p><p>Or the one where Newt finally reveals himself to Hermann as the lead singer of BVR.</p><p>Written in Iraya's awesome rockstar!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was you all along?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/gifts).



> the only thing i could think of while writing this is hermann, how do you not recognize the voice man. The voice. Really. Come on.

It was every thing Hermann had hoped and more. 

Black velvet rabbits had come back for a reunion tour after 3 year hiatus, and he knew he had to get tickets.

And he did. He’d scored a pair of tickets hoping to take Newton with him. It was his kind of music after all. And the band was such a huge part of Hermann’s life, that it was only right he an Newton go together, they did meet at one of the shoes many years ago.

But Newton had been called away the day before the show. Hermann had pleaded with him not to go. But for once Newton would not have it and was responsible for maybe the first time in his life.

So Hermann went to the concert by himself.

He was standing of to the side of the stage to avoid the throngs of people and avoiding getting pushed and hurt. It was the only thing he really regretted about his leg anymore, was that it kept him from getting right up on the stage. 

The performance was perfect. The band sounded just as Hermann remembered them. And the singer. The rabbit. Hermann had had a crush on him. A huge one. And as soon as he saw him set foot on the stage, in the mask, that crushed flared right back up. He was inexplicable attracted to the man and he didn’t even know what his face really even looked like.

It wasn’t until the last encore, The Rabbit kneeling left of center stage, that he made direct eye contact with Hermann across the crowd. Hermann didn’t believe it at first. But then he pointed and smirked. Hermann looked to his left and right, and pointed at himself mouthing “me?”

The singer just nodded, not missing a beat before going back to his performance. Hermann felt I like he just had the breath knocked out of him. What did that mean. Did he want to see him. Didn’t this type of thing only happened to the young girl groupies. He didn’t wanna…. Did he? With him??? No way.

So after the show had ended, he hung around, waiting to see what was going to happen. He figured he could go out back and wait like he did back in the day, but he knew there would be hoards of kids out there. He’d never be seen and he’d never get himself to the front. The Rabbit rarely went out after shows anyway. So he waited.

And he figured it was ok, no one was asking him to leave, and normally security shoved people out as soon as possible. He was suspicious The Rabbit probably had something to do with that. 

It was almost 15 minutes after everyone had exited and he was beginning to think he’d gotten joked around with. He sighed for letting himself get excited, turning and walking towards the doors. 

"Where do you think your going"

He whipped around, in a definite state of shock. “I…i was, uh, not leaving?”

The man on the stage just laughed, “Do ya wanna come back stage, babe?”

 

Hermann just stared, and walked right up to the stage, and then just like that he was nearly face to face with his idol.

We’ll looking up at his idol, anyway.

And he was speechless. And this close there was something about him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He just looked up in awe.

H..hello…”

The rabbit just smiled and knelt down extending a gloved hand. “Come on up here.”

Hermann didn’t even think before he reached out and grabbed the other mans hand. He was pulled up and on to the stage, stumbling forward and almost loosing his balance, but the singer caught him in his arms, steadying him. 

Hermann immediately felt his face go red. “Im sorry.”

“it’s cool dude, no worries. Follow me, lets go back to my room.” The Rabbit patted his arm before motioning for him to follow.

Hermann follows along, still in disbelief, wondering why, out of all the people in the crowd, The Rabbit chose him.

They enter a tiny dressing room back stage, the walls covered in posters of the various acts that had performed there over the years and a well worn leather couch on the far wall.

Hermann is standing awkwardly in the room, not sure what to do with himself.

“Soooo, did you enjoy the show?” The singer asks, removing parts of his costume. Gloves, vest, tie.

"Erm, yes, yes, it was amazing really, just like the old shows.” Hermann said, both hands on his cane in front of him, fiddling with the handle. “Felt like i was in my twenties again, “ \

The rabbit tosses his vest on the floor behind him and walks right in to Hermann’s personal bubble, “Ah, so you’ve been a fan from the start?”

“Yes, i was, uh, a groupie back then, i used to manage your merch booth.” He replied with nervous laughter, jumping just slightly when he feels the wall at his back.

The singer puts his hands on Hermann's hips, leaning forwards on the tips of his toes. A hand slips up Hermann’s arm then around the back of his neck. A warm breath ghosts over his ear, making his own breath catch in his throat. 

Hermann is tilting his head ever so slightly, and feels the singers nose tickle just below his ear.

Just seconds later he feels lips on his neck, a whimper escapes his lips.

"I really can’t..can’t do this. I’ve got someone…” He punches him self mentally. How many times had he had nearly this exact fantasy.

The Rabbit immediately pulls back. “Can i tell you a secret?”

"Yes.. yes of course.” Goosebumps flair up down his neck and arms, and he can feel his face going red all over again.

The Rabbit, takes deep breath, and steps back, and reaches up, slowing removing his mask.

He lowers it, revealing his face, eyes meeting Hermann’s.

“Newton?!” Hermann exclaims, his cane clattering to the floor beside him. “You.. you’re the… this is your band!?”

“Yeaaah, i was never quite sure how to bring it up.” He says with a nervous chuckle of his own.

“How about just saying, ‘Oh by the way, I am the lead singer of an incredible famous band, that you happen to be a huge fan of!’ That would have been a good place to start!” Hermann borderline yells, getting a little worked up.

Newt just held up his hands, “It just never felt like the right time!”

Hermann clenched his teeth, refusing to look Newton in the eye.

“Herms, I’m sorry, i guess i didn’t think it out very well.” Newt says quietly, taking a small step forward. “You aren’t that mad? Are you?” He asked, taking another step to close the distance between them.

Hermann still refuses to look Newton in the face. But when he feels the other mans arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder, he forgets why he was even mad in the first place. The gesture is Newton to the core, and Hermann’s arms move instinctively to hold him.

Hermann sighs, nuzzling the top of Newtons head with a cheek. “No, i supposed I’m not that mad,” He said with a fond smile. “I think I’m more angry with myself for not realizing on my own that it was you all along.”

“Not a lot of people have.” Newt lifts his head and laughs. 

“So, Hermann,” He starts again, trailing kisses up Hermann’s neck, his voice lowering to a whisper. “Why don’t you show me one of your fantasies?” he finishes by sucking a kiss right under Hermann’s ear.

Hermann’s knees nearly buckle and that is all the motivation he needs before he’s pushing Newton towards the beat up couch.


End file.
